Ginny's little secret
by Kristyle
Summary: An anonymous letter is stiring mixed emotions...who's it from? what will come out of it? Has Hogwarts ever seemed this magical before? What the Hell is going on?
1. Default Chapter

Title: **Ginny's little secret**

Chapter: **1**

Author: **Baby E**

Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K Rowling, none of it to me, except the twisted and manipulated plot!**

X                                                                                                      X 

"Stupid car adverts, they're all the _same_!" Uncle Vernon threw the TV listings at the telly. Harry found it hard to suppress a snort of laughter, "what are you doing here you stupid boy?" Uncle Vernon spat at Harry. 

It was the summer holidays leading up to Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry would be 16 in a few days time. 

Although Harry was trying to act as normal as possible it was hard. The little voice at the back of his head kept shouting at him '_don't forget Voldermort is back!_' this voice was determined to spoil his holiday. Harry had decided to spend most of his free time with Mrs. Figg (a squib living near to him), as she would always have all the latest information from the Magic World. It was rather fun round at Mrs. Figg's now he knew what she was. They discussed Cornelius Fudge, Voldermort, Cornelius Fudge, good curses and hexes (although Mrs. Figg was not so good at this part as she was a squib, but she had a load of interesting books) and Cornelius Fudge again. Harry was amazed to see how many witches and wizards lived in the area. They had a little dinner party the other night and there had been five people there. An old wizard called Barnard Holborn, a little witch called Aggie Mildew, another squib called Harigelda Hammed, Mrs. Figg and Harry. Barnard and Aggie helped make the food, and smiled and asked loads of question to Harry. They were fascinated, and convinced him they had believed him the whole time.

~*~*~

"I'm sitting, are you blind?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"DON'T GET –" Uncle Vernon began, then the memory of 'The Man With The Crazy Eye' and the all the other strange people's warning sprung to mind and he thought better of it, "why aren't you at Mrs. Figg's?" 

"Because I'm here," Harry said as if it were obvious.

"What have you been doing there anyway? That batty old woman, walks around walking her cat's, crosses the street really slowly, muttering to herself and all sorts!" Uncle Vernon battered on talking more to Aunt Petunia than to Harry. Aunt Petunia nodded vigorously.

"Well, you know, we look at pictures of cats and…eat chocolate cake. She realises I'm there, a whole lot better than here," 

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, "when are you going to go off to those Red haired people?" 

"Soon I suppose…" Harry drifted off.

 He looked at Uncle Vernon, he could tell he wanted him out the house. _QUICK!_ It was up to Harry how quick he could make it.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Dear Ginny,_

_                    I haven't written to you in ages. I know I should have done this sooner, but I was not sure until you began going out with Dean Thomas how I really felt. I realise now that I have liked you for ages, I'm not sure but over the past couple of years you seem to have blossomed as a young woman. I hope this letter reaches you before you go out with someone else. Please consider what you have to say. Give your answer to the owl, it'll know where to take it. _

_I love you so much_

_Your secret admirer _

XXX xXx 

Ginny read the letter again and again. Hr heart skipped a beat. Could it be……?

Harry? 

You like?? 

::Baby E grins stupidly at the computer, I love you!!!::


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think everybody knows that the characters belong to J.K Rowling. I've just decided to manipulate and twist them a bit!! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Sorry I can't think what just came over me!

I don't know if this idea will work! Here it goes.

CHAPTER 2

It was cold. It had never been this cold before. Classes were cancelled and owls froze mid air delivering thermo underwear to the pupils at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Madame Pomfrey – the school matron – was rushed off her feet with all the sick pupils, and frozen owls she had to care for. Pupils were asked to keep to their dormitory common rooms, as Argus Filch had gone out into the snow and he had not returned yet. There was no uproar yet, but people were on their guard.

The only soul to be seen roaming the Hogwarts grounds was a 15-year-old redhead from Gryffindor. She walked silently and effortlessly across the snow. Her tiny feet making hardly any imprints in the snow. Her black cloak billowed out around her, surrounding her and making her look like a black widow spider. Her usually pale face was flushed and her freckles stood out even more. Suddenly a shiver ran all the way up her spine. She shook her shoulders for a minute, looked around her and carried on walking.

Eventually she reached her favourite place. It was an old greenhouse, no longer used. It was tiny, only big enough to fit 10, maybe 12 people in. The windows were dirty, there were dead plants lining the floor and the walls, and a trap door. She'd longed to see what was behind the trap door for ages. But there was a lock on it, and no spell would break through it. It wasn't a muggle lock. Magically she conjured up a fire and placed it in the centre of the greenhouse. Then she sat down, cross legged on the floor. 

There were five letters now. They had always been lying there on her bedside table. She never saw the owl that delivered them. She had received a few in her 3rd and 4th year, but he was getting more impatient now. Her best friend Mia laughed and said, "at least we hope it's a boy!" 

The letters had only started coming near the end of the summer holidays a couple of days before Harry turned up. Harry – he was getting more pompous and egotistical since the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not because he was happy. But because now he was a famous narcissistic, arrogant bastard he always had been. 

::FLASHBACK::

"Hi everybody!" Harry called unfolding himself from the fireplace in the kitchen of 'The Burrow'. An immediate bubble of excitement broke out and everyone jumped up to welcome Harry.

"How did you get here?" Fred cried unbelievingly.

"I left the Dursley's and went to Mrs. Figg's house – she's a squib you know. Anyway she gave me some Floo powder, and…so, here I am!" Harry looked smug and smirked.

"Harry, love! Sit down! You look worn out, and hungry. How about a fry up?" Mrs. Weasley bustled over to Harry, forcing him into a spare chair.

"What about us mum?" George shouted.

"What about you?" Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"Have the muggles been giving you a hard time?" Mr. Weasley asked looking over the top of his _Daily Prophet_.

"Not so much," Harry answered, he looked at Ginny and smiled. She didn't smile back, instead she picked up the tattered copy of _Teen Witch_ she'd been reading (dating back to 1985) and went up to her room. 

"What's up with her?" Harry asked.

"She's been like that all week. I made her write to Dean Thomas to break it up. Hermione had a right go at me, she kept going on about had she been old enough to do magic she would have sent me a Howler. So now Ginny won't talk to me, or anyone else!" Ron sighed sombrely. Harry laughed briskly;

"You never have known how to treat girls," 

"There is no way I'm allowing Dean to go out with my sister!" Ron almost shouted.

"I know, she deserves a lot better," Harry said thoughtfully. 

Ginny closed her eyes; she had not actually gone up to her room as the other expected, but hung around outside to hear what Harry and Ron had to say. 

_Could it be Harry?_ She asked herself, and padded quietly up the stairs.

::END OF FLASHBACK::

She unfolded the latest letter and reread it:

_~*~_

_Dear Ginny,_

_                   You have not replied so yet. All you need do is leave your answer on your bedside table, or your owl will know where to go. Ginny I need to know you feel for me too. I need to know your love is in this and I'm not the only one in love. Gin you don't understand; every time I see you walk down the corridor my heart skips a beat, and I feel like something is fluttering in my stomach. I know this sounds like cheddar, but…I love you!_

_From you secret Admirer_

_XXX_

_~*~_

Then she heard it, _scratch…scratch…shuffle…scratch…thud…scratch…_

Her heart flipped over and her eyes bulged. It was coming from the trap door! There was someone trapped on the other side of it. Then footsteps met the shuffling creature. They were cold, harsh, heavy footsteps. There was mumbling. Then-

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**" The girl jumped, her heart beat faster and faster, her eyes even wider, staring pointedly at the trap door. Then there was the sound of something being pulled away from the trap door. Then silence. 

Ginny began breathing heavily. Her mouth open in fear and her hands gripping the ground. Then more footsteps, this time from outside. A door opened and-

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here, Weasley?"

Hee, hee, hee!!!

::Baby E laughs endlessly at you. Then realises she has eaten too much sugar and falls asleep::

PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:** Ginny's little secret

**Author: **Baby E

**Chapter: **3

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, and everyone knows that, so don't sue me, cos you know. You wont get much! This is my plot and I am making no money, I'm doing this because I love it!

"Erm…you see, well…hang on am minute. Why are you here?" Ginny spluttered.

"This is not just the place where you like to go to get away from it all," 

"You come here?"

"Yes, Weasley I do,"

"If I'd've known I wouldn't come here anymore,"

"Oh. Don't let me stop you."

"You arrogant bastard," 

"Do you talk to your mother like that?" 

"It's none of your business how I talk to my mother or anyone else for that matter,"

"OK, Weasley…" He trailed off and for the first time stared into Ginny's eyes. She felt like someone had tipped a bucket of ice-cold water over her. His eyes had this much power.

"Malfoy, stop looking at me," she cried uneasily tearing her eyes away from his cold grey ones.

"Weasley I wasn't trying to look at you. My eyes have better things to do,"

"Then why were you looking at me?"

"I dunno. You tell me," 

"Well…you…I dunno – err…there, um…" How could he baffle her like this?

"Just. Don't. Speak, Weasley," he replied smirking slightly.

God she hated this…this _man_. _I suppose he is a man now_, Ginny thought to herself staring at him slightly.

"It's your turn to stop looking at me now, Weasley," Malfoy drawled.

"Gladly. We wouldn't want to turn to stone now would we?" Ginny said, her voice thick with fake sweetness.

Malfoy stared down his nose at her disbelievingly.

"Isn't that some muggle thingy–me–bob?" He asked insinuatingly.

"It's the story of Medusa, ancient Greeks believed if she looked you in the eye you'd turn to sto-" But she was cut short, Malfoy had his hand in the air.

"I don't care," he replied crudely, "you don't actually believe this shit do you?"

"Well…it's – just you see…" she stopped suddenly and looked at him for the first time properly. He was still looking down at her and she saw for the very first time he was expecting something from _her_; he wanted something from her. He wanted her answer; in fact by the way he was looking at her he really needed it. _Of course he doesn't, don't be stupid. He doesn't need anything from you Virginia Weasley. What could he possibly want from you?_ An answer! She drew herself up tall, surprising Malfoy slightly, "Yes. Yes I do." 

"Well then you're even more stupid than I thought," he retorted.

"You always have to have the last word don't you? Do you have a whole list of come backs stored in your head?" And with that Ginny walked towards the door of the Greenhouse.

"Had anymore of those letters?" Malfoy spat quickly.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned round to face him.

"What letters?" She asked carefully.

"The ones you come here to read. The ones you sit here doting over, and asking yourself 'oh is it Harry?' 'I do hope its Harry!' 'It must be Harry!' _those_ letters," Malfoy had drawn himself up to his full 6 foot and was smirking down at Ginny. There was no way she was going to get out of this one!

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny replied smoothly, "and unless you admit to be stalking me then you don't know what letters either," Ginny was staring straight into his eyes now, but she tore herself away from his eyes again and stormed out of the greenhouse and ran all the way to school. Had she have turned round she would have seen Malfoy standing at the entrance to the Greenhouse looking smug with himself.

When Ginny knew she was in a safe place (her bed in Gryffindor common room) she sat down on her bed. She rubbed her face and stared guiltily at the drawer containing the letters. _Why am I feeling guilty? _She asked herself. But still she couldn't help it. They didn't seem right, permissible anymore.

Half an hour later a crackling fire was feeding happily on five pieces of scrunched up paper. 

_How the hell did he know?_ Was all she could keep asking herself. _How the hell did he know?_

You like? So sorry I forgot to thank anyone last chap, but I'll do it now.

**Thank you:**

**Eedoe**

**Lilserpant09 **Thank you for adding me to you favourites list!!!

Dream-catcher27 

**Eve Granger**

**Meteorlight8**

**Someone**

Baby E


End file.
